


天狗面具

by fantasy_rocket



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasy_rocket/pseuds/fantasy_rocket
Relationships: Kochiya Sanae/Shameimaru Aya
Collections: Ayasana short stories





	天狗面具

“咚咚咚——”窗外传来急促的敲击声，早苗迷迷糊糊抓过手边的闹钟，看看还没到七点，便继续埋头昏睡。

“咚咚咚——”声音不客气地再度响起，嘴里嘟囔着“到底是谁呀”，守矢的风祝一边揉揉眼睛勉强坐起身子。隔着薄纱掩映的窗户，隐约能看到外面扑棱着的黑色羽翼。熟悉而优美的身姿忽远忽近，落在窗户上的问候也随之富有节奏地到来。

“唔…什么啊……”不耐烦地抱怨起来，但早苗仍尽量快速地整理好床铺，换上风祝的服饰后走到窗前。打开窗户的瞬间，对方恰好再一次凑近。显然没有做足心理准备，面对这突然翻开的窗扇，外面的鸦天狗有些慌乱地采取了急刹车的动作。

“啊呀呀呀——”她一副好险好险模样地冒着冷汗。

“我是说大早上的是哪个烦人的乌鸦在窗外乱叫呢。”早苗气鼓鼓地说道。

“不是早苗小姐昨天说要我每天早上喊你起床的吗？”

“但我说的是七点，七点啦！你看看现在不过六点半而已！”风祝有些愠怒地挥了挥手里的闹钟。

“早起的鸟儿有虫吃啊。”射命丸文认真地说道。

“我又不是乌鸦！”早苗仍然生气地辩驳，“总之都是文小姐太不讲道理了。”她赌气般的拉住窗扇，露出一副行将关掉窗户的样子。

“呜哇，等，等一下！”虽说并不觉得自己做错了什么，但射命丸文仍一手抓住窗扇恳请道，“那么这样如何？”

“咦？……”

突然，另一只藏在背后的手伸了出来，举着一副天狗面具罩在了早苗的脸上。

“好了好了，这样一来早苗小姐也是乌鸦了～^_−☆ ”

“咿呀呀，什么都看不见了……文小姐你真是的！”有些慌乱地伸手往脸上抓去，早苗将面具掀起了一些，又羞又恼地瞪着眼前一脸笑意的天狗记者。

“抱歉抱歉～”微微欠身表达了一丝敷衍般的悔意，然而文的一只手仍紧紧压在面具上。

“够了，我要回去睡觉了。”显然还积攒着一身起床气，早苗干脆两手抓住面具戴回脸上，不满地埋怨道，“文小姐继续闹的话我可是不会理你了。”语毕后风祝便故意不再出声。

想用这样的冷战击退我吗？区区人类还真是天真啊。文有些狡猾地笑笑，但对方似乎真的下定决心般牢牢抓住面具不予回应。

“我可是好心起了个早老远跑过来兑现承诺呀，射命丸这么可怜，神明大人不给点面子吗？”

对方仍不发一语。

“唔姆姆，那看来是我的方法欠妥，日后需要改进改进。”

对方似乎肯定般地轻轻点了点头。

“那么风祝大人喜欢怎样的方式呢？”

没有回答，不知是在继续赌气还是在认真思考。

鸦天狗若有所思地笑笑：“这样就是默许咯，那无论我怎么做您可都别生气。”

大概想要反对，但早苗仍坚持着不发出声音，只是抓住面具的手更用力了一些。

“那……”

羽翼微微收起，文一手压着面具，凑身低头向前，在面具的额首处轻轻落下一吻。

“………”

松开手后撤了几步，鸦天狗满意地卷起一阵旋风飞远了。

良久良久，守矢的风祝才缓缓掀开了红色鼻高天狗的面具。

而她脸上的颜色，已经和面具别无二致了。


End file.
